TECHNICAL FIELD
The invention relates to vehicle suspensions and particularly to an air spring having a device for monitoring various physical conditions of the air spring and to use of the air spring in combination with an internal height sensor. More particularly, the invention relates to a suspension system utilizing the air spring in combination with a tire having a memory device containing stored information relating to the tire and sensors for sensing engineering conditions of the tire which information is transmitted to the monitoring device within the air spring for subsequent retransmission to a remote location wherein the air spring can track the service history of the air spring such as its load, pressure and temperature and increases the transmission efficiency of the data from the tire by retransmitting it through the thinner sidewalls of the air spring to the remote location.